User talk:Bendos the Silent
Archives *Archive 1 (NOTE: Some very early messages are missing - Check my early talk page history to find those.) *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bendo14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 03:55, July 2, 2010 This user... vandalized The Top Brawlers page. Please deal with him. 15:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, can you please delete "File:Battle warrior helios.PNG"? I'm asking since there's already an image like this uploaded onto here, and I did not know until now. Thanks and sorry about that. 15:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Pointless edits This user named Phall Dragon has been making pointless edits on here by bolding certain headers on the BakuTech-related pages (the Pentagon parameter header), and is also turning some other required headers into non-headers. You mind telling him to knock it off? (If he is allowed to bold the headers though, I apologize for the misunderstanding.) 12:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) First, I apologize, but those bolding already existed on some pages to the category Pentagon Parameter, and I thought someone forgot to do this to the other pages too. And ... about:'' turning some other required headers into non-headers''.....It was an accidente. I'm sorry. Let's try an experiment! ''Look at the pages of '''Forbidden Ability Cards', Helios MK2, Alto Brontes, Blast Elico, Vexos Dragonoid and the Vexos Dragonoid's side of Drago's page to the Ability Cards and after that, tell me if you seen any difference! Phall Dragon (talk) 20:57, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Again... Sorry for bothering you about Phall Dragon again, but now he made even more pointless edits, including replacing an internal link with an external one that would lead to the same page on here. Sorry to be bothering you about him again. >.< 12:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) A little question ... Why were the power levels for muchtogans removed? I thought them were confirmed by Nelvana (like for Titanium Dragonoid too...but... E). Phall Dragon (talk) 08:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) please make me a CM star :... Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Please, tell me... ... where did you seen Angelo/Diablo Preyas using his '''Special Stealth' Ability Card? ... Which episode? ... or ... this isn't an ability used in anime? ... you didn't seen? You and the others forgot about Storm Skyress's Valiant Fang - Soar Green Destruction (ep. 41) and Gust of Wind Blow - Destruction Meteor Storm (ep. 49) abilities, and Tayghen's Solar Plexus. ... you seen Runo Rules? Lightning Shield nullified the opponent's Gate Card, and Shun confirmed that in Show Me What You've Got. Plus, have you some proof about Druman's abilities's effects, or Tigrerra's Cristal Fang? ... Ok ... but, how do you explain the summary of the battle from the episode 5 between Runo and Tatsuya, on this wiki? There writes something else about the effect of Lightning Shield '''ability: ''Runo activates '''Lightning Shield on Juggernoid, which nullifys the opponent's Gate Card.'' Hi there! I was trying to figure out how to leave a message but I figured it out :) Anyway, I just stopped by to say thanks for the heads up on stuff. Ventusgurl-Angelbird (talk) 21:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Ventusgurl-Angelbird Evolution Update! Strontium Dragonoid: 7,000 Gs. Xenon Dragonoid: 7,200 Gs. Cesium Dragonoid: 7,400 Gs. http://www.mobius3d.com/bakugan-bakublasters/#comment-5639 Le Troll :What, you mean all those new Bakugan were fake? >_> Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 13:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Hey Bendo, welcome back! I too have become recently active again! Not on this wiki... but ya know. other wiki's. Thanks Thanks dude. Reading my talk page from two years ago.... wow, just wow lol. This was a different place back then and so was I, lol I feel you on the whole school thing. I only really made a return here because I had time. And usually it's hard to make a significant investment in wikia without having something drop irl. Again welcome back, and remember that if YOU need anything, especially visual, just lemme know! I'm always at the Neopets wiki. :) Btw, this wiki STILL has talk pages? You guys are serious signature afficiandos XD [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[Message Wall:Ji Robinson|'~Wall~''']] 19:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oy Sure, but we'll have to find a common time to be on. I assume between 10 and 11 AM your time, and then pretty much anywhere from 8 to midnight your time will be fine. Other than that, I honestly don't know when I'll be on. Long live Demonia. 03:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sup Bendo? Was just wondering, since you said you're remaking your stories and all that, will you be using Eclipse again? And if so, will you be using her human form? (Dead Master) If not, I'd like to use it if that's alright with you. Just checking to avoid any problems. Revenge Solves Everything. 18:26, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Revenge Solves Everything. 22:11, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Heya i am making a real life bakugan brawler team. Could you join?? Skype is preferable. Ventus and darkus slots taken :) PLEASE REPLY, i want some friends that enjoy bakugan like i do. Ok Is done. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I want to know, where are you find chromopod set? atributes16